Cenizas
by Alba Adler
Summary: ...algún día ella podría escapar de las cenizas, desplegar sus alas y volar en medio del cielo azul entonando una melodía de felicidad, pero él no estaría ahí para verlo. Y quizás así era mejor.


Este fic participa en el reto #23 "Condiciones" del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a George R. R. Martin, si fueran míos nadie tendría tanto miedo de leer el siguiente libro =(

Debo aclarar que no soy fan de este ship (no me desagrada tampoco), pero cuando estaba releyendo Choque de Reyes, la parte de la batalla, esta escena me conmovió y no la pude dejar pasar. De modo que, aquí está mi primer Sandor-Sansa.

* * *

Cenizas

No recordaba el juguete que había provocado todo, pero recordaba la mirada llena de furia de su hermano, el dolor y, sobre todo, el hedor de su propia carne quemándose lentamente.

Aquél día todo volvía a su mente porque no había un sitio donde esconderse. Todo a su alrededor ardía. No había un rincón que no estuviera ya corrompido por el fuego, las cenizas y el maldito apeste a carne quemada que aún después de tantos años seguía provocándole arcadas.

Tenía que huir, debía encontrar un lugar donde las cenizas no lo siguieran como una sombra y el fuego no amenazara cada uno de sus pasos. Un sitio donde pudiera respirar sin temor a ahogarse en medio del humo.

Nunca supo como es que llegó a esa cama en particular. Ya había bebido demasiado y no estaba del todo consciente. De pronto simplemente se había encontrado ahí, con el rostro enterrado en las blancas sábanas que conservaban inalterada la pureza de su ocupante. Entonces pudo respirar, el aire estaba limpio y había paz: era el nido del pajarito.

La jarra de vino estaba casi vacía cuando ella apareció. Aun en la oscuridad notó su mirada distraída y triste. Arrastraba los pequeños piececitos con un cansancio tan poco adecuado para alguien de su edad que sintió deseos de alcanzarla y tomarla entre los brazos para evitar que la suciedad del piso la mancillara, para protegerla de todos los peligros y de cualquier mancha que pudiera alcanzarla.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente se atrevió a tocarla, lo hizo con brusquedad porque no conocía otra forma de acercarse a la gente. Tomó su muñeca y le tapó la boca para evitar que gritara.

Ya lo había perdido todo, pero quizás aún pudiera llevarse un pequeño recuerdo de ese nefasto día. Estaba seguro de que en aquellos labios inocentes y suaves encontraría el único bálsamo capaz de curar sus heridas y que el perfume emanado de su cabello era suficiente para contrarrestar el aroma a muerte con que el fuego lo había marcado.

Se acercó a ella despacio, buscando su boca con la misma ansiedad con la que horas antes había deseado el vino. Pero el lindo pajarito se negaba a mirarlo, y cuando estuvo demasiado cerca se limitó a cerrar los ojos con un gesto tal de repulsión, que todo su deseo y ternura se transformó en odio. Quiso matarla por negarle el más ingenuo de los deseos que había tenido en su vida: un poco de cariño y una caricia limpia.

Quiso matarla, pero ella le debía una canción y antes de irse quería cobrarse esa deuda, por eso la obligó a cantar.

Ella dudó y se estremeció antes de soltar las primeras notas con la voz entrecortada:

_"Madre Gentil, de las mujeres aliento, _

_ayuda a nuestras hijas en este día violento,_

_calma la ira y la furia agresiva,_

_haz que nuestra vida sea más compasiva."_

Esa canción. La misma que su madre le había cantado cuando él aullaba de dolor por las heridas en su rostro. Ésa con la que lo dormía mientras acariciaba incansablemente la parte de su frente que no estaba herida. El último himno que entonó cuando pocos días después murió.

Y ahora el pajarito la gorjeaba dulcemente. Su voz era apenas un susurró, tímido e inocente, cálido y prometedor, como el de un pajarillo en primavera.

Todo el fuego de la ciudad se concentró en su garganta y justo cuando estaba a punto de explotar sintió el suave tacto de los dedos de la joven acariciándole la mejilla tan delicadamente que al principio no estuvo seguro de que fuera real.

La caricia calmó su ira y su miedo como nada hasta ese momento lo había logrado. Aunque el lindo pajarito mentía muy mal, sólo por esa vez eligió creer que en la calidez de sus dedos había más cariño que miedo y piedad.

Sintió un par de lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas pero no se molestó en limpiarlas. Ella no lo miraba.

Ella nunca lo miraba.

Alejó la daga del blanco cuello de la chiquilla y estuvo a punto de acariciar el sitió donde éste había hecho presión, pero ella temblaba incontrolablemente. Temblaba como un…

—Pajarito —le susurró a modo de despedida.

Porque eso era ella. Había sido una estupidez pedirle que huyera con él. No podía olvidar que, después de todo, los hermosos pajaritos fueron creados para lucir los brillantes colores de sus alas bajo la luz del sol mientras a los perros como él se les condenaba a vivir entre las sombras, cubiertos de fango y sangre.

La miró una última vez antes de marcharse; algún día ella podría escapar de las cenizas, desplegar sus alas y volar en medio del cielo azul entonando una melodía de felicidad, pero él no estaría ahí para verlo.

Y quizás así era mejor.


End file.
